


Confesión

by LuzAlvz



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzAlvz/pseuds/LuzAlvz
Summary: solo un drabble, Cedric siente amor por Sofia, y el amor es reciproco, pero ellos aun no lo saben.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Kudos: 4





	Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> este fue mi primer historia/drabble Cedfia  
> lo escribí ya hace tiempo, pero lo había publicado en otra plataforma, es la primera vez que publico en AO3, no estoy muy familiarizada con todos los filtros y esas cosas.  
> espero que lo disfruten

Mirando hacia la pared, una sombra se acercaba a ella.  
Ella estaba ahí tan tensa, era raro verla así, sabiendo que siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, segura y decidida. Su vestido morado con tenues decoraciones a lo largo de la falda, que a pesar de la esponjosa que era le dejaba notar su figura de mujer, ya no era una niña como el día que había llegado al castillo.

Pero... Algo le sucedía... Algo le afligía, se acerco a ella, aclaro su garganta para no tomarla por sorpresa.

 **-¿Que** **te** **sucede** **?-** Preguntó.

 **-Nada-** se limito a contestar.

 **-** **Te** **conozco** **-** replicó. **-** **Se** **cuando** **algo** **te** **molesta** **.** **-**

Ella se encogió de hombros y él se atrevió a acercarse, le tomo de los brazos y la volteo con un movimiento suave.

 **-Mírame-** le dijo, mientras le tomaba la barbilla para levantar su rostro, ella solo suspiro. **-¿** **Que** **te** **han** **hecho** **para** **ponerte** **así** **?,** **dime** **quien** **ha** **sido** **el** **cobarde** **que** **te** **ha** **hecho** **llorar** **.**

 **-** **He** **sido** **yo** **misma-** dijo, con voz quebrada,   
él solo se sorprendió.

**-¿A** **que** **te** **refieres** **?**

**-** **Yo** , **al** **ocultar** **mis** **sentimientos** **,** **pero** **tengo** **miedo** **.**

 **-** **Cuenta me** **que** **sucede-** dijo, dando un paso atrás para darle un poco de espacio. **-cuéntale todo a** **tu** **amigo** **Cedric** **.**

Ella no pudo contenerse mas y una lágrima gruesa y salada rodó por su mejilla haciéndola sollozar.

 **-** **Normalmente** **se** **como** **actuar** **,** **que** **decir** **...** **pero** **ahora** **tengo** **miedo** **...** **miedo** **que** **al** **confesar** , **que** **...que** **ya** **nada** **sea** **igual** **,** **que** **no** **haya** **marcha** **atrás** **y** **todo** **se** **derrumbe** **;** **que** **si** **tengo** **el** **valor** **de** **decir** **lo que** **siento** **,** **mis** **pies** **me** **abandonen** **y** **no** **pueda** **ir** **tras** **de** **lo** **que** **amo** **,** **y** **que** **pierda** **lo** **que** **mas** **he** **amado** **.** **Que** **me** **nieguen** **el** **ser** **feliz** **y** **que** **el** **resto** **de** **mi** **vida** **sea** **amarga** **,** **pero** **...** **No** **puedo** **ocultarlo** **mas** **,** **no** **puedo** **seguir** **reprimiendo** **los** **sentimientos** **que** **cada** **día** **crecen** **mas** **y** **mas** **,** **que** **han** **madurado** **y** **se** **han** **incrustado** **en mi** **corazón** **,** **un** **corazón** **que** **puede** **que** **en** **este** **día** **no** **vuelva** **a** **latir** **mas** **...** **o** **... Simplemente** **que** **sea** **correspondido** **.**

 **-Sofia...** **yo** **...** **te** **...**  
Hizo una pausa sintiendo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero con la duda aun.  
**-** **Yo** **...** **estoy** **aquí** **para** **ayudarte** **.**  
Ella lo miro y suspiro, sabiendo que era el momento de arriesgarse o dejar todo para siempre.

**-** **Cedric** **si** **yo** **fuera** **sincera** **contigo,** **prometes** **no** **apartarte** **y** **que** **nada** **cambiara** **ente** **nosotros** **.**

él asintió.

Ella se acerco a él, lo miro a los ojos, aun no decía nada, solo abría la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían y volvía a empezar.

Pero no pudo mas, se abalanzó a él robando le un beso, con un suspiro, él solo se quedo asombrado, pero lentamente correspondió el acto, llevando su mano derecha a el cuello de la princesa, y su mano izquierda a la cintura, inclino la cabeza para una mejor posición.

Todo era perfecto, una declaración de amor sin palabras, solo ellos en la eternidad, sabiendo que el amor era mutuo...

De pronto un graznido se escuchó, él levanto la cabeza y miró a su cuervo, parado en la ventana.  
Cedric agito la cabeza para reaccionar, se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, sobre un libro de pociones.

 **-** **Solo** **un** **sueño** **.** Se dijo a si mismo. **-** **solo** **un** **bello** **sueño** **.**

Eso era lo único que podía decir, mientras se levantaba de su silla para continuar lo que hacia antes de tan hermoso sueño.


End file.
